Reunion
by Eruannelaviriel
Summary: What if Jack was more than he seemed? What if he wasn't in the SGC by choice, but necessity? What happens when his past, which he desperately misses, comes roaring back in a most unexpected way? AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!
1. 1

****

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the SGC**

The blaring siren was a relief to Gen. Hammond, who was trying to sort through the mess of paperwork that had piled onto his desk during his week-long vacation. Most of it was mission reports from Col. O'Neill. Hammond set down a particularly boring report, and then headed down the stairs to the control room.

"Report, Sergeant," he commanded the technician who was at the monitors, Sgt. Davis.

"SG-3 reporting on schedule, sir." Came the reply.

"Open the iris,"

"Yes, sir,"

The titanium shield retracted into the frame of the Stargate, and five men stepped through; the four members of SG-3, and a tall, blonde, unfamiliar man who wore a tunic, a cloak, and an amused smile.

Hammond stepped over to the microphone. "SG-3 please report to the infirmary with your guest. Debriefing will be in one hour."

Colonel Sheffield saluted and gave a crisp "Yes, sir!", and the men strolled down the hallway towards their destination. It was standard procedure to report to Dr. Frasier after every mission so that any foreign diseases or bacteria (or Goa'uld symbionts) could be detected early and treated.

_So, this is Stargate Command, _thought Anakin, his brow furrowed in thought. _I sense a familiar presence throughout the base, but it's also very..._unfamiliar. The voice of his old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, echoed in his mind. "_The Force works in mysterious ways; always be prepared to face the unexpected"_ he chuckled. _Even after all these years, I still can't get him out of my head._ He mused.

He soon became aware that Col. Sheffield was talking about him.

"-name is Anakin Skywalker, sir." Sheffield was saying to Gen. Hammond.

At the mention of his name, Anakin looked up. Hammond was looking at him with military eyes; eyes that saw his strengths, weaknesses, and threat potential. Anakin smiled reassuringly -looking unthreatening was hard to do with his muscular build and towering height- and offered his gloved right hand in greeting. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." He said. "You must be General Hammond,"

"That's right," Came the reply, and Hammond shook the offered hand. "Welcome to Stargate Command, Mister Skywalker,"

"Knight Skywalker, if you please, General,"

Hammond nodded. "Very well," he turned to the red-haired, short woman in the corner.

"Dr. Frasier?"

The woman turned at the sound of her name. "Yes, sir?"

"Are they cleared to leave the infirmary?"

"Yes, sir, they are,"

"Good," He turned to a small man with glasses, "Sgt. Davis, show Knight Skywalker to his guest quarters."

Davis stepped forward. "Yes, sir. Knight Skywalker, please follow me."

Anakin gave a slight bow in Jedi fashion to Davis and Hammond, and then followed Davis out the door.

"Oh, and sergeant?"

Davis turned to face the General. "Yes, sir?

"When is SG-1 due back from P07-899?"

"Not until 1400 tomorrow, sir."

"Very well,"

Davis took this as a dismissal, and led Anakin out the door and down the corridor, where a very comfortable room was waiting for him.

As soon as Davis shut the door behind him, Anakin sat on the bed in a cross-legged meditation pose. Letting go of his conscious thoughts, he drifted into the powerful ripples in the Force that were always waiting for him. The images in his mind were different every time he meditated on a new planet, but here, he was so far from the Jedi Temple and the Republic, that he could sense nothing of them. Instead, he guided his thoughts into finding the source of the familiar, vibrant, yet strange presence he had felt in the infirmary. Suddenly, his mind's eye took him to the embarkation room of the SGC, where he could see the ripples of the Stargate's event horizon shimmering in the back of the room. As he watched with fascination, a team-much like the SG-3 team that had brought him here-came through. A dark-skinned man with a gold disk on his head was the first to come through, followed by a scholarly-looking man with glasses, a beautiful young blonde woman, and...Master?

He shook his head, that couldn't be him. Obi-Wan had disappeared on a mission nearly ten years ago. The Force was a strange thing; why would it show him Obi-Wan? Anakin shook his head again. He would think about it in the morning. With that thought, he lay back onto his pillow, and fell asleep.


	2. 2

AN- Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! It really helps my plot bunnies. Sorry for the long wait, but life has been getting in the way. For those of you who are wondering; this is _completely_ AU, so Anakin never turned to the Dark Side.

AN2- I need your opinion on this; if anyone ever watched the show Dark Angel, I've been thinking about a X-over with either Navy: NCIS, or Stargate SG-1. Let me know if you think I should give it a shot.

Disclaimer- If I owned either Star Wars or Stargate SG-1, I would not-I repeat; _would not_- be writing fan fiction for fun. I would be lounging around in a luxury penthouse without a care in the world. So, no; I own nothing. I'm simply borrowing the poor things so that I can have fun with their lives.

Chapter 2

"Get to the 'Gate!" Shouted Jack. He was firing his M-16 into the crowd of Jaffa that was rapidly closing on them. Daniel was the first to the DHD. Jack could hear the metallic clang of each chevron locking into place, and the sound of rushing liquid as the vortex swished into existence behind him. Teal'c shot one more blast from his staff weapon before he stumbled through the event horizon, followed closely by Daniel. Jack could hear his 2IC shouting at him to hurry before she was swallowed by the glowing blue circle as well. Satisfied that they were all through the 'Gate and in the SGC, Jack turned his back to the Jaffa and ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the 'Gate. Just as was about to step through, a staff blast caught him in the thigh, and sent him reeling.

He hit the ramp hard on his injury, and let out a cry of pain.

"Medical team to the 'Gate room!" Hammond's voice could be heard over the PA system. Jack barely noticed that the rest of SG-1 was okay. He was simply laying on his back on the ramp, clutching his thigh, when it hit him full force like a tidal wave; _Anakin_! He reached out to the Force -a difficult task now, because of disuse- and sensed that yes, it was indeed his old Padawan. He groaned in pain as Dr. Frasier and an assistant lifted him onto a gurney, and rushed him to the infirmary. After that, he felt nothing as blissful unconsciousness took him.

Anakin bolted upright in bed, woken by the blaring siren. As the 'Gate opened four floors down, he felt an immense wave of pain._ Master!_ It was his only thought as he pulled on his tunic, and rushed down to the infirmary.

He arrived in time to see a tall, graying man in military fatigues being rushed into ICU, with the tall dark man, the man with glasses, and the blonde woman from his vision. But, in his vision, they were all okay; no injuries, not even a hair out of place on their heads. One simple thought struck him; _I need to help Obi-Wan._ He walked up to the rest of SG-1 and said, "What happened?"

The blonde looked like she was trying to keep a stray tear at bay. "He was hit with a staff blast just before he came through," she said, "He landed on the injury in the 'Gate room, and passed out." She looked Anakin straight in the eyes. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I..." Anakin debated how to respond. "I'm an old friend." He glanced at the curtain that separated him from the only father he had ever known. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Frasier chose that moment to peek out from behind the curtain. "Knight Skywalker?"

Anakin turned toward her. "Yes?" he inquired eagerly.

"Colonel O'Neill is asking for you, but I don't know why. I don't think he was informed of you being here."

Anakin's heart leapt. Obi-Wan must have sensed him before he passed out! "It's a long story, Doctor Frasier."

The short woman just raised an eyebrow and pulled back the curtain for the Jedi Knight. Anakin walked inside, and his breath caught. His Master's pain was radiating through the Force, and the training bond that had never truly been severed between the two.

"Anakin?" The voice was so weak, he could barely hear it. "Is it you, Padawan?"

Anakin stepped foreword. "Yes, Obi-Wan, it's me."

Obi-Wan chuckled painfully. It looked like he was having trouble breathing. "I haven't had anyone call me Obi-Wan in twenty years. It's nice to hear it again."

Anakin was confused. Twenty years? It had only been ten, by his count. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he caught the tail end of Dr. Frasier's explanation to Gen. Hammond about the situation.

"-some sort of viral agent in the energy particles."

"So my commander of SG-1 was hit by a poisoned staff blast?"

"In a manner of speaking, sir. It's eating him from the inside out, and I don't think I can stop it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- _Dodges thrown rotten produce_ ok, ok! I know, I love to put my main characters in great jeopardy (as you know, if you've been reading my other fic, "The Ties that Bind"). Please don't kill me, I'll try to update soon!

Btw, **_roseofthegate_**, if you are reading this one, I'd love to have you for a beta! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I was just thinking about how I needed one when I read your review!


	3. 3

**AN- **Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but life and the holidays got in the way, and then a good friend of mine shot himself in the head w/ a 9mm a couple weeks before Christmas, so I've had to work through that, emotionally. Thanks to all the wonderful people who have been responding! I'm on 3 "Favorites" lists! Yay! Does the happy dance Anywho, here's the next chapter, for all of you who are wondering if "Jackobi"- as I've taken to calling him in my head- will live. I've also decided to try my hand at a Dark Angel/Navy: NCIS crossover, but am unsure which forum to put in. Any suggestions?

**For those of you who may get confused, it depends on who is in the room with Jack whether I call him Jack or Obi-Wan. If he's alone with Anakin or another Jedi, he's Obi-Wan, but if he's with anyone from the SGC, he's Jack.**

One more thing: I'm not gonna worry about details right now, but Jack and Sam found a way around the regs. They are now happily together, and in a serious personal relationship. Yay!

**Many thanks to Rose of the Gate, my totally awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer-** Don't own 'em. Sue me if you want, but all you'll get is a beanbag chair, a Taekwon-do uniform, and an eleven-year-old old Mazda 626 that has lots of problems, and that will only take Premium Gasoline (and we all know how America's gas prices are right now).

**Chapter 3**

Anakin sat next to his old Master, deep in meditation. He could tell that Obi-Wan was trying to do the same, but disuse and pain kept hindering a true healing trance. Anakin came out of his meditation to gaze at his old teacher. "Oh, Master," he sighed, "What has happened to you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. "I got shot, what does it look like?" he said.

Anakin blinked. His Master had never been so sarcastic, even in extreme situations. "You've changed so much," He sighed. "It's like you're not the wise Jedi you once were. I barely even know you any more."

Obi-Wan sat up a little and coughed. "You're right, in a way," he said.

Anakin gave him a quizzical look, one that he had worn many times as an apprentice to Obi-Wan.

The older man caught the look. "I've had to change to fit the culture here," he explained. "I've built myself a new life, much different than the one I had as a Jedi."

"How so?"

Obi-Wan laid his head onto his pillow again. "I've lived a life most Jedi only dream about. I've fallen in love, married a beautiful woman, lost our son, lost her, and fallen in love again. That last one took a long time though: I had to heal from my earlier losses of my wife and son."

Anakin stared. "You were married?"

His old master simply nodded in reply as another wave of pain and nausea hit him. Obi-Wan sat up, trying to remember how to quell the pain through the Force. It used to come so easily to him, but now, it was like trying to carry water in sieve. "Anakin," he grunted.

Anakin was right next to him in an instant. "What do you need, Obi-Wan?"

"This is going to sound extremely weird," he gasped. "But I need you to help me into a healing trance. It's been too long since I've done it myself."

Anakin nodded and sat down beside Obi-Wan on the infirmary bed. Closing his eyes, he took his old Master's hand, and led him down the familiar path of a healing meditation.

_**Four hours later:**_

"Janet, who's in Jack's room?" Sam asked. Through the window in the door, she could see the silhouette of someone tall sitting on her CO's bed.

Janet looked up from the chart she was reading. "Someone who came back with SG-3 yesterday. His name's Anakin Skywalker, but he likes to be called Knight Skywalker. I think he knows the Colonel, but I'm not sure how."

"I read SG-3's report," Sam said, "They said that Skywalker has never been to Earth before now, and I _know_ SG-1 has never met up with him."

Janet sighed, "Well, maybe you should ask the Colonel."

"How is he?" Sam asked. She had been choking back tears, Janet noticed.

"As far as I can tell, his condition hasn't changed much. Skywalker's been in there for a few hours now."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "A few hours? What's he been doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but whatever doesn't hurt him can only help him right now, and Knight Skywalker seems to be a very trustworthy person."

Sam looked through the window in the door again. "Will Jack be okay?"

Janet stood up and walked around her desk to stand beside Sam. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she said, "I certainly hope so. His vitals _did_ look slightly better the last time I went in there, so I'm hoping he'll make a full recovery."

Sam shook her head. "I hope you're right, Janet. I hope you're right."

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes. Obi-Wan no longer needed assistance with his healing trance, as the old memories and instincts of a life-long Jedi came to the surface again. He stood and stretched the tightness out of his shoulders that had come from sitting still for so long. He glanced over at the door, and saw the blonde woman from Obi-Wan's SG team staring back at him, and holding back tears. Reaching out with the Force, he touched her mind, ever so slightly, to gauge what she was feeling. He was struck with a whirlwind of emotions; fear, regret, worry, anxiety, and...suspicion? He figured that last one was directed at himself. He was, after all, the stranger on the base, and she was Obi-Wan's girlfriend. Anakin smiled, slightly. It seemed strange that Obi-Wan, Anakin's own Master, and one of the greatest Jedi of the whole Order, would have broken the Code. He smiled and closed his eyes as he remembered the first time Obi-Wan had told him the Jedi Code.

"_Remember these words, Anakin, for they are the foundation of the Jedi. The Code dictates our lives, and how we live them." Obi-Wan said, watching his nine-year-old Padawan learner fall into a deep meditation._

"_Yes, Master," Anakin was in the Force, feeling it swirl around him, through him, and into him, breathing deeply and only taking a breath every few minutes. In this state was where Obi-Wan taught his apprentice many of his first, important lessons that would be remembered for a lifetime. "I'm ready to listen,"_

"_This is the Code of the Jedi. Remember it for all time;_

_There is no emotion; there is peace.  
__There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
__There is no passion; there is serenity.  
__There is no death; there is the Force."_

_Anakin took another deep breath, letting the words seep into his mind, searing themselves there, within him for the rest of his life._

Anakin opened his eyes again, the memory broken, as he stepped outside to meet the woman who, most likely, had many questions.

**AN-**Okay, people. what did you think? Reviews make my day brighter!


	4. 4

Okay, here's another chapter! Please Review!

**Chapter Four:**

"Who are you?" The question came out before Sam could stop it from sounding overly suspicious, causing Skywalker to halt in his steps.

Skywalker, who had just emerged from Jack's room in the infirmary, turned to face her. "I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, miss...?"

Well, if nothing else, he _was _polite. "Major Samantha Carter, SG-1."

"Ah, you're...Colonel O'Neill's second in command." He hesitated on Jack's name, as if it left an unfamiliar taste in his mouth.

"Yes," Displeased with her apparent lack of vocabulary, Sam continued. "How do you know Jack? And what were you doing in there?"

"It's a long story, Major. Is there someplace more comfortable where we can talk?"

"Let's head for the commissary. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry, and we can talk at the table." She gestured for Skywalker to follow her, and started off for the commissary. The tall man followed quietly, and seemed to radiate a calm confidence that seemed almost familiar. He remained silent as they stood in line for food, and as they ate, he seemed content to keep his mouth shut until she prompted the conversation. "Okay," She said, after swallowing a bite of lemon chicken. "Let's start at the beginning. How do you know Jack?"

Skywalker leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "I know him, because he trained me in the Jedi Arts."

Sam's fork froze halfway from her plate to her mouth. "Excuse me?" she said after she found her voice.

"He..." he hesitated again. "He might like to tell you himself, actually. I don't know many details of his life, other than the eleven years I spent by his side. I don't even know what happened when he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan was on a mission to the planet Bothuwai when, apparently, something happened in hyperspace. His ship never made it to Bothuwai, and there was never a trace of him, except one small chunk of the hull, and this," He pulled out a long silver and black tube and set it on the table before him. "It's his lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi Knight. I know that he would never leave it behind of his own will, and since we never found a trace of him in the years since, we...assumed he was dead."

He seemed to have trouble getting that last part out. He must have been pretty close to Jack; he looked happy as a lark and yet somber at the same time. It was a paradox that had first draw her eye to Jack, and she realized that, if Skywalker was telling the truth, he must have passed this trait on to his apprentice. It was a lot to think about. Skywalker had just said that Jack was from a different galaxy. She paused on that. Wow, A different galaxy altogether. She shook her head; this was too weird. She would have to have a talk with Jack when he woke up.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, feeling refreshed for the first time in years. Anakin, his Jedi apprentice, had come through the gate. 

Leave it to Anakin to have perfect timing. If it wasn't for him, Obi-Wan would probably be dead by now. He stole a quick glance around the infirmary. Satisfied that no one was around, he sat up. A little dizziness and a dull ache in his thigh were the only signs that he had been injured. Good, a few more minutes in a healing trance, and he should be out of here. He closed his eyes, ready to begin, when a bright presence in the force suddenly flared with confusion, worry, and...frustration. Obi-Wan sighed. That would be Sam. He reached out for her through the Force and found her in the cafeteria with another familiar presence. Anakin.

Oh, boy. This could be interesting.

The two bright forceful presences were heading his way.

So much for a healing trance.

* * *

REVIEW!1 


	5. 5

**I'm Alive! **sorry it took so long for the update, guys!

Rose of the Gate, you're an awsome beta! I know I didn't run this past you, but I wanted to get it out ASAP! let me know if you find anything that need changing, and I'll do it!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Anakin and Sam walked into the room with a definite purpose. Well, Sam had a purpose; Anakin looked like he had every intention to sit, watch, and be entertained.

Great. Just great.

Jack sat up, welcoming his visitors. He saw a flash of fear in Sam's eyes, and then relief. That was most likely due to the fact that she was expecting him to still be barely conscious. "Hey," He said cheerily. "What'd I miss?"

Sam grimaced. "Oh, just SG-6 coming back with a couple dozen angry Jaffa on their tail, Siler getting fried on some experiment in the lab, and lunch."

Jack pretended to be hurt. "What? My own student and girlfriend went out to lunch without me?" He piled some more pillows behind him. "And did you bring anything for this old fart to eat?"

Anakin couldn't take it anymore. Despite years of Jedi training in the control of one's own mind and emotions, he burst out laughing. He continued to laugh at Sam's facial expression, and his Master's look of amusement. By the time he had calmed down, tears were streaming down his face. "Wow," he said as he wiped his face with his gloved hand, "You are barely anything like I remember, Obi-Wan, and yet totally the same."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said through a grin. "How so, young Jedi?"

Anakin shrugged, still chuckling and looking for a tissue to wipe his eyes.

"Oh, no. You need a better answer than a mere shrug, young one." Jack schooled his features, controlling them enough to make what Anakin had long ago deemed "That infuriating 'Amused Teacher' look".

Sam watched all of this with fascination. She had never seen Jack get along so smoothly with anyone, with the exceptions of herself, Daniel, and Teal'c.

It was weird.

**Two hours later:**

"So, Doc," Jack said as he leaned back against his pillows, "Can I get out of here now?"

Frasier gave him an annoyed look. "No."

"Why not?"

She put away the deathly cold stethoscope that she had been torturing him with, and crossed her arms. "Because I'm not entirely convinced that you're okay, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack gave an overly dramatic sigh and a little pout. "Fine. Be that way. See if I care."

Anakin, who had been watching from the corner, was finding it increasingly difficult not to laugh at Obi-Wan's antics every five minutes. How could straight-laced Obi-Wan Kenobi have managed to create the personality of Colonel Jack O'Neill—let alone pass it off so naturally? He was dumbfounded.

Jack noticed. "Something funny, Knight Skywalker?"

Anakin covered his mouth with his gloved hand. "Ahem. Just…" he shook his head. "Never mind."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

At least until Frasier jabbed a thermometer down his throat. "Agh! Mfffmmmt wwrrrnnn nnnx tmmmmm!" He looked quite comical as he waved his arms and glared at the doctor.

"Shhh!" Frasier commanded as she stared at her wristwatch.

Jack's glare didn't waver.

After two minutes, she removed the thermometer. "Now, what did you try to say just a minute ago?"

"That you should give me a warning next time, blasted woman!"

"Blasted? Since when do you say 'blasted', sir?" The doctor was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Since I was about 12 years old, and living in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

She just gave a long-suffering sigh and left the room, tossing a cheery "Tomorrow you can leave, sir," over her shoulder.

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

Jack sat in the control room with Anakin and SG-1 watching the 'Gate dial out. "So, where's this 'Gate in the Rebublic?"

"About twelve kilometers due west of Theed, Naboo."

"Theed? As in the capital city?"

Anakin nodded.

"Sweet…"

His former apprentice gave him a sidelong glance. "'Sweet'?"

Jack shrugged. "When you've been on a planet long enough, you start to pick up the slang, especially if you need to blend in."

Anakin nodded, and then face the window again as Sgt. Davis' voice rang through the room. "Cheveron Seven, _locked!_"

The swirling blue vortex washed into the room, bathing the faces of the onlookers in its eerie blue glow. Jack squared his shoulders. "Well, it's back to home, sweet home…"

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone!

I need to apologize for the continuing delays in this story. I have been swamped with that irritating situation known as "life at the beginning of college" and have not been working as diligently on my stories as a result. I wanted to warn you all that this story is going into hibernation as I re-write it. I can't read the first few chapters without wanting to scream and tear out my hair. Don't worry, it will be better than ever when I'm done.

I really hate to do this, as the story is not even half done, but I feel that I should rewrite the current chapters and write the rest, thus finishing it before I post it. When it is done, I'll post the whole thing, one chapter per day (hopefully) until it is finished.

Please review on this author's note and tell me whether I should keep what I have for now online, or delete the whole thing until it's reposted.

Again, my sincerest apologies, but life does tend to get in the way of my passion for writing.

Eruannelaviriel of the House of Hanauer


End file.
